The Lil & Chase Series
by AK-tutti
Summary: An I'd Rather Be Special spin-off. Join Lil and Chase on their wacky adventures that'll sometimes include some of their high-school friends. If you haven't read I'd Rather Be Special before that'll be a good idea. That way you can get to know Lil & Chase.


_A long time ago I wrote a fic called I'd Rather Be Special, and it had two fan favorites characters, and I promised all those fans a spin-off, but it was put on hold due to personal problems. The first chapter, however, has been finished for a very long time, but I decided not to post it before every chapter was done. Every chapter is not done, but I've decided to post a bunch of stuff that I've been working on to see what everybody thinks. Here it goes then :)._

_**Disclaimer;**__ I do not own High School Musical, but I do own Liz, Chase, Cheryl and any original character we may stumble upon. We clear?_

**The Lil & Chase Series**

**Episode 1; Mall Mayhem**

It was a typical morning at Chase and Liz's apartment. Liz was eating cereal while watching cartoons on the television, and Chase was actually doing something productive. Thanks to Liz anyways. She was cleaning up her mess, for it looked like a bomb had blown up in the kitchen after Liz had been in there.

Chase had just thrown the empty cereal box in the trash, when the phone began ringing. Liz was unaware, so Chase answered the cordless in the kitchen, as she rolled her eyes at her best friend.

"Liz and Chase's apartment. Chase here." Chase greeted the unknown person on the other line. She was quiet for a bit while the other person talked, nodding her head along even the person couldn't see her. "I see. Well, maybe we could. That depends on when?"

The television had consumed Liz, and she was completely wrapped up in a classic episode of Tom & Jerry. Liz loved that show, especially because Tom never seemed to give up trying to catch Jerry, even if he couldn't. Today was one of those special days with a morning marathon with Tom & Jerry and Liz was loving it.

Liz laughed and pointed at the screen. "Oh, my God! Jerry just made a long straw to drink all of Tom's milk. He's so hilarious."

Chase was still on the phone. She shook her head at her friend as she focussed her attention back on the phone call. The person on the other line was saying something again, and Chase listened intently. Or the best she could anyways. Liz was kind of distracting her with her silliness, laughing at an episode of Tom & Jerry that she'd watched like a million times before.

"Right now? Okay, why not?" Chase grinned, thinking they were both gonna love this. Especially Liz! Oh, how she loved that little girl. Of course Chase did too, but Cheryl had always been special to Liz and the other way around. No matter how much they loved each other, Liz and Cheryl loved each other more. "It's not like we're doing anything important. I'm doing the usual, Liz is doing the usual. It would be no bother." Chase paused as Sharpay spoke, which was the person that had been calling. Chase giggled. "Yes, Tom & Jerry. But just bring her over now, it's no worry."

Liz laughed again and pointed at the screen. "Tom just got hit in the head. He didn't know the dog had moved the line. Classic!"

Chase had said bye to Sharpay and hung up the phone. She put the phone down on the kitchen table and walked into the livingroom, where she sat down on the couch next to Liz at whom she smiled and said; "Guess who's coming over?"

"Guess who doesn't interrupt when Marshall calls?" Liz questioned, not once removing her eyes from the television. She waved her hand at Chase as if to say 'stop bothering me, go away', even if she had seen said episode of Tom & Jerry a countless number of times. "This is important to me!"

"Okay! A, Marshall is business and this is pleasure." Chase tried to explain Liz for the billionth time, and then she reached out for the remote and turned off the tv. Liz objected but she didn't care, as she knew her friend would much prefer this over any cartoon. "But seriously, guess who's coming!"

Liz's eyes grew child-like big and she spoke with a kid voice; "The easter bunny?"

"No, but that reminds me, we should probably give both you and Cheryl an easter egg." Chase dropped a not so subtle hint, hoping her best friend would catch on. Liz's eyes grew even bigger, and Chase nodded her head to confirm, what she knew Liz was thinking.

"Oh my… GOSH! Cheryl is coming?" Liz exclaimed, clapping her hands together in delight. Chase nodded again, and Liz jumped up from the couch and squealed. "Itty Bitty Cheryl is coming?"

Chase said nothing but nodded her head again. She knew everything she could possibly say would only wind Liz even more up, so it was better to say nothing and let Liz calm down on her own. Hopefully that would be soon seeing as Cheryl could be there any second.

The doorbell rang. Chase laughed as Liz rushed into her room with all her 'oh my goshes'. Chase got up from the couch and slowly went to go open the door. She turned down the knob and wasn't at all surprised to see Sharpay and Cheryl standing there, and as soon as the door was open Cheryl rushed in.

"It's only for a little while. Troy will be back to pick her up in a few hours." Sharpay exclaimed and seemed stressed. Chase placed a calming arm on her should, letting Sharpay know with her eyes that it was totally fine.

"That's okay, Sharpay. We'll be glad to watch her, I said so over the phone." Chase assured her friend, as they both heard a crash from Liz's room, which could only mean that they were already at it. Chase let out a deep sigh, because she knew they would drive her insane, but she still wanted to be there for her friends. Calmly she continued; "You and Troy just take you time with whatever you're doing today. Liz and I are always happy to watch Cheryl, we love that little girl."

Sharpay nodded and they said their goodbyes. Another deep sigh and Chase turned around with a destination in mind; Liz's bedroom. She knew she would probably regret it, but she had heard a crash and it needed to be checked out.

She stood outside the door and knocked on it. She heard a few giggles from inside, and she wondered what they had now gone into. She opened the door and peeked inside. Liz and Cheryl were standing in the corner trying to look all innocent, and on the floor in a gazillion pieces laid Liz's former lamp.

Cheryl and Liz pointed a finger against each other and exclaimed in unison; "She started it!"

Chase took in a deep breath and thought to herself 'think of you profession, you cannot lose it'. She looked at her best friend and her niece with a smile and said; "Who wants icecream?"

"I DO! I DO! I DO!"

**-Lil&Chase—**

They stood in line at the mall by an icecream parlour, waiting their turn. Both Liz and Cheryl were getting restless waiting, but what could you really do about it? Cheryl was only 4 years old, so it was understandable for her. Liz was 24, but sometimes Chase swore Cheryl to be more mature. And really if you considered what happened about 7 years ago, no woman in her right mind would serve Liz icecream. But Chase was desperate.

The line became smaller, and they all stepped forward. As they stood there and got closer and closer, one of Chase's many phones began to ring. She looked apologetic at Liz, because originally Chase had promised her phone would be off for the weekend. With her profession she could only break her promise, as she couldn't very well turn off her phone.

"I'm sorry about this, Lilee. I'll be right back, please watch Cheryl while I'm gone." Chase apologised while the phone in her pocket kept ringing, and as soon as Liz nodded her head okay, Chase answered it and walked away. "Hello Marshall. How are you feeling today?"

Liz kept her eyes on Chase untill she was out of sight, and then she turned to Cheryl and said; "Can you believe auntie Chase sometimes?" But Cheryl wasn't there, and Liz felt herself panic. She couldn't lose her favourite little girl, she just couldn't!

Liz hated herself at that point. She wasn't surprised really. Just leave it to her to lose a little kid in only a few minutes. That's why Chase should have shut off her phone, then none of that would have happened. Itty bitty Cheryl wouldn't be lost. Liz had to find her, and she had to find her now. Otherwise a lot of people would want to kill her, and it would be hard to say who she'd be most scared of.

She walked around the mall, searching and calling out Cheryl's name. It was like the little girl had sunk into the ground and wasn't to be found. Ever! But that couldn't be. She had to find Chase and confess, so they could team up together and find the little girl. Liz would think their niece would be more important than Marshall.

Liz ran in the direction, she had seen Chase leave in. Icecream was now the furthest thing on Liz's mind, she just needed to find Cheryl. She ran faster and faster to get to Chase quickly, so they'd be able to find Cheryl sooner rather than later. Liz hadn't yet decided if she was more scared of Troy or Sharpay. The lion or the lioness. She didn't want to deal with either one that way, so Cheryl had to be found.

Chase was standing by a statue of, funnily enough, a lion and had thankfully just hung up her phone. Liz sped up and was by Chase's side in no time. She placed her hands upon Chase's shoulders, as she heaved in her unsteady breaths to get control of them again. Chase looked worried and with good reason.

Liz caught her breath and looked at Chase with tears in her eyes. "I lost Cheryl!" Liz cried, "I lost Cheryl. They're gonna kill me."

"What kind of lost?" Chase questioned her best friend seriously. Anybody else might have found it weird to ask something like that in that kind of situation, but when someone like Liz was involved it was important to ask. "Crayons Nadine stole in kindergarten lost, or dress I forgot I threw in the hamper lost?"

Liz looked shamefully down at her feet, as she spoke with a low and child-like voice; "Crayons!"

Chase gasped. That meant it was serious. She grabbed her friend's hand, and then they ran as fast as they could back to the icecream parlour, while they made sure to check practically everywhere. So somewhere along the line they slowed down, so they had time to look properly.

"We're so dead, if we don't find her." Chase yelled, even though she was out of breath. "I don't even get, how you can lose someone who's right there next to you?"

"Well, it must be a talent, don't you think?" Liz yelled back sarcastically. She knew it was irresponsable to have lost Cheryl like that, but she didn't need to be reminded of it. Right now all that mattered was finding Cheryl. "I feel bad enough. She's crayon lost."

Chase stopped up, and so did Liz. The brunette pulled the blonde in for a hug, and while stroking her hair she whispered in her ear; "At least we know, Nadine didn't take her."

Liz giggled a little through her tears, as Chase let her arms go of her. "If we don't find her, we leave for Alaska."

"Why Alaska?" Chase questioned, and Liz looked at her like it was the dumbest question to ask, but Chase just didn't get it. Liz smiled her pretty little smile, which confused Chase even more so she repeated; "Why Alaska?"

"Don't people usually leave the country, when they've done something really wrong?" Liz wanted to know and felt really smart. Oh silly Lilee wasn't the brightest star in the sky. Liz smiled another smile as they began walking again, and she looked really proud of herself.

"Lil, Alaska isn't…" Chase wanted to tell her best friend, that Alaska wasn't leaving the country, but she couldn't get herself to do it. She supposed she was just gonna let her friend continue to think, that Alaska was another country. Just like she'd let her best friend continue to think, that the buffaloes originated from Buffalo. Luckily Liz was born American. "Nevermind!"

"Alaska isn't what?" Liz asked, battering her pretty innocent eyes. Chase shook her head as if to say 'nevermind' again, and Liz let it go like nothing. "Okay, but then we should go back to trying to find our itty bitty Cheryl."

"What a good idea!" Chase smiled while complimenting her best friend. It was more obvious than it was good, but she wasn't gonna say anything to ruin it. They had to go back to finding Cheryl as said, so they hadn't time for all that other stuff. Now they just needed to retrace their steps. "So where did you lose her?"

Liz pointed in the direction of the parlour, and they hurried over there to see, if Cheryl had gone back the by any chance. A lot of people stood by the parlour, for it was a very warm day and they wanted icecream. And there – in the middle of the crowd stood little Cheryl, right where they remembered her to be.

As soon as Liz spotted Cheryl, she ran as fast as she could over to her and threw her arms around the little girl. She hugged her for dear life, while she exclaimed happily; "I'm so happy to see you. Where on earth have you been?"

"Right here." Cheryl said, as Liz let go of her. She was confused about Liz's behaviour, because she had never left the line. Liz left the line, she didn't. "Auntie Lilee left, but I stayed right here. Where on earth was auntie Lilee?"

"So she was a case of dress lost? You just forgot where you put her."

"Where are you going?" Liz called after her best friend, as said friend had turned around and began walking out of there. Hadn't it proven to be very unwise to leave Liz alone with Cheryl at a big place like the mall. Where was she going?

"How do you lose someone who's right there? Answer me that instead." Chase questioned as she turned around for a quick minute to face her friend. When Liz simply shrugged, Chase groaned and turned around. "Let's go! If we're at home, there are only so many places you can lose her."

"But we wanted icecream!" Liz whined, not Cheryl. She looked longingly at the parlour, and then she looked at Chase with puppydog eyes, even if the brunette had her back towards them. But Chase wouldn't hear a word of it.

"Now, Lil!"

Liz grabbed Cheryl's hand and they rushed after Chase out to the car, where they got in and drove home. Nobody was killed, seeing as Sharpay and Troy got Cheryl back in one piece, but Chase was seriously frustrated with Liz. How did you lose someone who was right there? Someone who never left the spot. Only silly Lilee could do that. Only silly Lilee.

_Ta-daam :D. I hope you enjoyed it. Next up will be 'Cookie Crumble', where Liz gets a craving for chocolate chip cookies, and seeing as Chase is a do anything for your best friend kind of girl, they search the town thin for cookies late at night. Hope that will get you back for more. Please leave a review 'cos I'd love your feedback_

_**Love, AK-tutti :)**_


End file.
